


Not Broken (so don’t fix)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tony Stark, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky doesn't realize that he gets dosed with sex pollen on a mission. Why would he? He doesn't feel any different, he's always this gone over on Tony.“Again?” Tony laughed as Bucky crowded up against the counter. “You’re going to put your back out, old man.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 490
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	Not Broken (so don’t fix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> For beir!! I had such a fun time writing this prompt, I hope you enjoy!  
> -Bucky (or Tony) gets hit with sex pollen during a mission, but no one notices anything different, not even his boyfriend, Tony (or Bucky). “Third time this week? Don’t put your back out, old man. Haha”

Bucky skipped the debrief. 

SHIELD wouldn’t be happy with him, he knew, but he was sure that Steve and Natasha had it covered. He was so sure that he didn’t even bother asking them - forgiveness rather than permission, and all that. 

Besides, other than Steve’s _‘Seriously??!’_ text, Bucky didn’t hear from them or SHEILD, and usually Coulson tried harder if Bucky came close to crossing a line. 

Bucky had a new mission, though, one that he’d been on ever since they’d finished boxing up the remains of a HYDRA lab and had finally been on their way home. 

He dashed off the jet, ghosted through the common room, leapt down the stairs and in less than twenty seconds was striding through the workshop doors. 

Bucky would be concerned about security measures, but he knew that JARVIS was watching. If JARVIS hadn’t wanted Bucky to get to the workshop, it would’ve taken Bucky much longer than twenty seconds. If Bucky could make it at all, but that was a showdown for another time. 

Now, now was the mission, and the mission was to sweep Tony off their feet and kiss them senseless - so Bucky did just that. 

Tony squeaked in surprise, but then melted immediately into Bucky’s arms. 

“Hi,” Tony greeted, laughing, into the kiss.

“Hi,” Bucky breathed back into Tony’s mouth. His hands roamed over Tony’s body, sliding under Tony’s shirt. He couldn’t get enough of Tony’s touch, Tony’s skin. “I missed you.”

“Hmm, I feel that,” Tony said as they pressed against Bucky. “I missed you too. How was Team Supersoldier?”

Tony’s hands ran possessively over Bucky’s gear before they started unsnapping and unbuckling Bucky with expert efficiency. Bucky loved that they could talk while undressing, talk while _having_ sex, and talk after sex. Tony was great at multitasking, and talking while doing a variety of other activities was one of the many reasons Bucky loved them. 

“Not Team Supersoldier. Natasha was with us, thank God. She kept Steve in line,” Bucky replied as he tugged Tony’s shirt off their head. Their hands got tangled together as they each tried to get the other’s clothes off, but with a laugh they managed to figure it out. 

Bucky cheered in triumph when he got Tony’s pants sliding down their hips. 

“Natasha is on Team Supersoldier because she’s amazing,” Tony corrected as they shimmied out of their pants while simultaneously trying unbuckle Bucky’s. 

“She can’t be on both Team Human and Team Supersoldier! That’s not fair.”

Bucky stripped himself out of his pants, breathing a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free. He felt like he’d been hard and aching for Tony for hours, and it wasn’t far from the truth. 

“That’s Natasha, she plays for both teams,” Tony said, then chuckled at their own joke. 

Bucky scooped Tony up and walked toward the couch that Tony had put in when Bucky had kept coming down to the workshop just to hang out. Tony had even invented a new fabric on it that would be resistant to grease stains - and _other_ types of stains - that was still comfortable enough that Bucky liked to sleep on. And while neither Bucky nor Tony had any issues with being bent over the workshop table and fucked hard, Bucky wanted to stay curled up with Tony after. 

Fuck, he’d missed Tony. 

“I missed you,” Bucky said. He was trying to be more verbal with his affection because he knew Tony liked it. And, right on cue, Tony smiled that small, joyful grin that Bucky wanted Tony to keep wearing forever.

“Missed you too, snowflake. Why don’t you show me just how much, yeah?” Tony said, words coming out in a purr. They kissed a line up Bucky’s neck, as if that might distract Bucky from how flustered they’d gotten. 

Bucky grinned and tossed Tony onto the couch. Tony flailed but landed safely, and Bucky flopped onto the couch after them. Bucky slid to cover Tony’s body, groaning as Bucky finally had Tony right where Bucky had wanted Tony ever since Bucky left for that HYDRA mission. 

Maybe he’d skip the next couple missions, just because he could. Tony would gladly help him. Anytime Tony had a chance to fight with Fury, Tony would. 

But those weren’t the thoughts Bucky wanted to be thinking right now. He switched his focus to mapping out Tony’s body, noting a few new burn scars on Tony’s fingers. 

“You need to be more careful,” Bucky said as he kissed the burns. 

Tony squirmed underneath him, trying to get more comfortable. Bucky let Tony’s hands go and Tony wrapped them around Bucky’s neck, pulling Bucky’s head down until their mouths met again for a slower, deeper kiss. 

“You’re the one who was fighting HYDRA. Any new scars I need to know about?” Tony asked as their hands roamed down Bucky’s back. 

“Nope,” Bucky declared with pride. “In and out, straightforward. Barely even a fight, and got all those lab samples back at SHIELD.”

“Anything interesting?” Tony asked.

“Not a thing,” Bucky replied before kissing Tony quiet. He didn’t want Tony more interested in the scientists of HYDRA’s lab samples than him, not now. “Got something else I think you might find interesting.” He thrust against Tony, his cock aching. 

Tony slapped Bucky’s ass, grinning as they did. “Then give it to me, baby. You know I’m always down for scientific curiosities.”

“Is that what I am to you?” Bucky mock growled, but he didn’t continue the argument. His blood was rushing, hot in his veins, and he finally let go of the control that was stopping him from ravaging Tony against the couch. 

Tony was rocking up, matching Bucky’s pace, but Bucky was already shattering apart. 

He came all over Tony, his orgasm blind-siding him. Bucky shook, his body trembling with the aftershocks even as desire and heat still shot through his veins. He was coming down and ramping up at the same time, his brain rattling in his skull. The only thing that felt real were Tony’s hands touching him, helping Bucky find reality. 

Bucky panted for breath, chest heaving as his lungs were desperate for air, all while Tony whispered in Bucky’s ear - sweet, nothing phrases that grounded Bucky to the sound of Tony’s voice. 

Bucky’s awareness extended out. He was still pressed against Tony, lying on top of Tony. Tony was still hard, and so was he. There was also Bucky’s come smeared across both their stomachs, and Tony’s fingers running through Bucky’s hair. 

“That was an intense one,” Tony commented lightly, but their eyes were pinched with concern. 

Bucky’s stomach twisted, and he swallowed to prevent being sick. It had been intense, exploding out of him without much warning. He was still hard, still aching, and his body desired another even as his body also told him that he was done. 

“I don’t - can you -”

“Yeah, baby, I got us,” Tony assured, running their hands down Bucky’s sides. “Just relax, let me drive.”

Tony took both their cocks in hand. Bucky gasped as the sensation rocked through him, lighting up oversensitive nerves that still wanted more, more, more. Tony, though, kept them at a slow, sweet pace that let Bucky settle back into his skin. Bucky buried his pleas into the skin of Tony’s neck, wanting faster and more and harder but needing Tony’s tight, sure rhythm. Tony led and Bucky followed as Tony built and built and built them up until they finally glided over the edge together. 

Bucky continued to cover Tony like a blanket, now even more un-willing to move from his spot. 

Tony, for their part, just wrapped their arms around Bucky and let themselves be squished into the couch. 

“J, save my stuff,” Tony mumbled into the top of Bucky’s head. 

Bucky blinked, his brain in an enjoyable fog of post-sex relaxation. “Oh right. Sorry. Interruptin’.”

“Nothing sensitive. Very happy to participate.”

Bucky breathed out a long sigh against Tony’s skin, which made Tony flinch away and chuckle. 

“Missed you,” Bucky mumbled. His lips found the marks that his teeth had made earlier in Tony’s skin, and he mouthed them in apology. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Tony replied, his fingers combing through Bucky’s hair. 

  
  


Bucky didn’t want to go on another mission for SHIELD, ever. Bucky barely wanted to leave his and Tony’s bed, where he lounged the next morning. He’d made a quick run to the kitchen for Tony’s coffee, but he’d only brought the mug back to bed for Tony to sip while Bucky blew Tony. 

Bucky liked to support Tony in the joy of efficiency and multitasking. 

Eventually Tony had to leave for meetings at Stark Industries which made the bed much less appealing. Bucky finally rolled out of it and wrote a report for SHIELD. 

Well, Bucky copied Steve’s report and changed a few words, added in some lines from his own perspective, and then sent it back. He never bothered to copy Natasha’s reports, mostly because Natasha’s were an almost exact replica of Steve’s anyway. 

Steve is the only one who did his paperwork, probably because Steve never worked for the bad side who didn’t _have_ paperwork. There was little anyone could do to convince Bucky to write his own reports anymore now that he was no longer used to it. 

Bucky spent the morning lounging, catching up on Dog Cops and scrolling the internet. He couldn’t get his mind off Tony, though, and how much Bucky loved Tony. How much Bucky had missed Tony when Bucky had been away, how much Bucky now missed Tony when Tony was away. 

Even though Tony was only a few floors below, Tony was still _not here_. 

Bucky didn’t usually like to think of himself as clingy, but maybe he needed to start his own Fortune 500 company so that he would have something to focus on other than how much Bucky wanted to see Tony’s smile, to hear Tony’s laugh, to touch Tony’s skin. 

At lunchtime, he cobbled together some type of salad that looked not-terrible and grabbed a couple of protein drinks in case the taste didn’t have the same rating, and headed down to see if he could catch Tony for lunch. 

Tony greeted Bucky and Bucky’s offerings with a smile and a chipper, “Hi!” as they sat in front of their desk that had a stack of papers. 

Bucky dropped his presents on Tony’s desk and circled around to place a long, deep kiss on Tony’s lips. 

“Hi,” Bucky purred as he pulled back just enough to let Tony breathe, then dove in for another kiss. 

He couldn’t get enough of Tony. He loved the way Tony tasted, he loved the way Tony smelled, he loved the way Tony felt. 

Tony’s beaming smile broke the kiss, but Bucky was only too happy with that exchange. Looking at Tony while Tony was smiling like that - Bucky slid into Tony’s lap, needing to be closer. 

Tony’s hands went to Bucky’s hips, steadying him. 

Bucky’s phone vibrated, causing both of them to startle. Bucky wrangled his phone out of his pocket and sighed when he saw that it was Coulson calling. Coulson would either keep calling, because no one could out-annoy Coulson, or else Coulson would alarmingly _not_ keep calling, which meant the agent was planning some subtle reverse attack in revenge that no one could possibly be prepared for. 

Only Tony ever dared to ignore Coulson’s phone calls anymore. 

“What?” Bucky growled into the phone. 

Tony laughed at him. 

“Mr. Barnes, I just read your report. Well, I read your additions to Captain Roger’s report.”

Bucky sighed, loudly. 

“I wanted to ask after your welfare. If you need accommodations, I’m sure we can find something for you at SHIELD -”

Bucky sighed, again. “Can you get to the point, Coulson? I’m busy.”

“Tell him I say hi.”

Bucky dutifully relayed the message. “Tony says ‘hi,’ and I definitely don’t need anything from SHIELD. Are we done?” Bucky was all too aware of the ticking clock on Tony’s time, and Bucky had plans. 

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line that Bucky liked to think was Coulson holding in a sigh. Bucky smirked at Tony, and Tony hid a grin behind their hand. 

“Just following protocol, Mr. Barnes,” Coulson said without any hint of aggravation. “Let me know if your situation changes in any way. I hope we’ll have something for you soon.”

“Sure, whatever.” 

Bucky hung up the phone and tossed it away. It was a Stark phone, it could take the abuse, even if Tony’s admonishing look said Bucky shouldn’t do that anyway. 

“Now, where were we?” Bucky asks as he reeled Tony in by their tie. 

  
  


“You started without me.” 

“Was bored and thought I’d get a head start,” Bucky explained with a shrug. “Get the zucchini out for me?”

Tony walked over to the fridge and grabbed the zucchini. They rinsed it and then set it next to Bucky’s cutting board, where Bucky was quickly working his way through all manner of vegetables that he planned to saute. 

Tony hunted through the cabinets for the rest of the ingredients that Bucky called out for as Tony chatted about their workday. There were meetings and people and all manner of ideas that Tony had, and Bucky loved soaking it all in as he and Tony made dinner. 

Or, more accurately, Bucky cooked dinner while Tony assisted with minor tasks that were fine for Tony to get distracted while doing. Fetching ingredients or equipment, for instance, or grating cheese because it wasn’t needed in the next fifteen minutes and so Tony could wave around the cheese and the grater rather than spend time grating the cheese. 

Bucky wouldn’t change it for the world, especially because Tony never took offense whenever Bucky actually needed something soon and just took over the task from Tony. 

So Bucky cooked and Tony talked and Bucky was sure he’d never appreciated his life more, never been so in love with where he was and what he was doing and who he was living his life with. The rest of the Avengers team were close by - on their own floors - but he and Tony were here, in their space, in their kitchen, cooking dinner together on a normal life. 

As Bucky handed Tony a bowl that consisted of a mix of pasta, sauce, and vegetables, Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek. 

Tony crinkled their nose and smiled, as if Bucky had done something funny. They wandered over to the couch, plopping onto a cushion and sprawling as they shoveled a mouthful of food into their mouth. 

Bucky followed, brimming with contentment as he sat next to Tony. 

They ate dinner and watched the news, JARVIS splitting the screen and showing clips from two different channels as Tony was wont to do. It had taken Bucky awhile to get the hang of seeing the same story told two slightly different ways and still being able to process it, but he’d eventually caught on. 

When they finished, Bucky set their dirty bowls on the coffee table and then snuggled up against Tony, sighing into Tony’s hair. 

“Are you - is everything alright?” Tony tilted their head up, looking at Bucky with concern. “Did something happen on the mission?”

“No, why?”

Tony avoided Bucky’s gaze, instead looking at where Bucky played with Tony’s fingers. 

“You’re just being, I don’t know, very - _demonstrative_. I love it, of course, but you also don’t have to, and you just got back from the mission, so -”

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled into Tony’s neck. Bucky’s bites were still there, a purplish hue, and Bucky scraped his teeth against them so that he could feel Tony shiver. 

“Mission was boring. Spent most of it moving lab supplies, and even the jar I dropped didn’t do anything exciting when it spilled.”

“You dropped - !”

“I’m fine, doll. Just missed you, is all.”

Tony huffed, still worked up about Bucky not following proper lab safety. “It’s not like you were away for a month.”

“Just that gone over you, I guess.”

A few days shouldn’t be much to Tony or Bucky, but Bucky felt it this time. He’d missed Tony, aching for them, just wanting to be near them. 

“I am too, you know,” Tony said softly. “Gone over you. I know I don’t say it much, but -”

Bucky shushed Tony. “I know, baby doll. Don’t worry. I know.” 

Bucky pressed Tony back into the couch, then rode Tony’s cock sweet and slow. Tony’s moans were delicious, and Bucky drank them in like dessert - until Bucky couldn’t take his own teasing anymore and had to fuck himself hard on Tony’s cock until they both came. 

“I love you,” Tony whispered softly in Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky grinned. “You still have to do the dishes.” 

Bucky cooked, so Tony cleaned. It was a rule - it didn’t matter that Bucky always cooked so Tony always cleaned. It was their agreement.

Tony groaned. “Never mind, I take it back.”

Bucky laughed.

  
  


“Again?” Tony laughed as Bucky crowded up against the counter. “You’re going to put your back out, old man.”

“Guess that means you’ll have to top.”

Tony snorted. “You’re going to put _my_ back out.”

Bucky hummed in thought. “Maybe we can both lay down, sideways?”

  
  


“Busy,” Tony chastised as Bucky entered the workshop.

“But I bring food?” Bucky tried as he set down a plate on Tony’s bench. It was barely lunch time, but he hadn’t seen Tony since that morning and Bucky stilled missed them. 

More and more pathetic, he knew, but he didn’t really care. What was wrong if he just wanted to be around Tony?

“Yes, thank you, I will eat it later, but right now I have to put out this fire that is only metaphorical because it fortunately hasn’t become literal yet but it might just be if I don’t fix this before Pepper’s meeting in three hours.”

Bucky pouted. “Quick snack break? Or maybe I can blow you, get that lovely brain of yours all stimulated.”

Tony huffed a laugh, but they still hadn’t looked away from their holographic screens as they continued to type. “Love the offer, rain check on that. Bye, love you.”

Bucky sighed but left, leaving Tony in their domain to fix the world’s problems. Bucky found his way to the gym instead, working out his disappointment and frustration on the punching bag. 

Steve came in sometime later. Bucky was losing track of the time, other than he knew it wasn’t yet three hours and so Tony couldn’t be done. 

“Hey, you want to spar?” Steve asked. 

Bucky stepped back from the punching bag and twisted to stretch his back. “Depends. I’m in the mood to go full-out, so if you wanted something light then pass on me.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, but Bucky shook his head. 

Bucky didn’t want to explain, couldn’t explain, why he felt all tense and taught. Like a bow string ready to snap - if he got into the ring with Steve, Bucky would only have one mode. Sometimes he and Steve kept their spars light and easy, more like bantering than true fighting, but Bucky knew he couldn’t hit that zone. He would punch full-force, and didn’t want to be hit back with anything but the same. 

“Grab Nat, then you can go two-on-one,” Bucky suggested.

He needed a challenge, something that would require all of his focus. If Steve wasn’t in the mind-set to get Bucky there, then for sure adding Natasha into the mix would. 

Steve was searching Bucky for answers now, not asking with words but trying to pick it out with those sharp blue eyes of his. 

“Stop analyzing and start strategizing,” Bucky scoffed as he climbed into the ring. “Unless you want me to kick your ass.”

“You’ll get exactly what’s coming to you, Buchanan,” Steve warned, his mouth tugging up into a smile. “JARVIS, would you please see if Natasha is free?”

A few minutes later had Bucky facing off against Steve and Natasha in the ring. Steve and Natasha were difficult adversaries in their own rights, but they were both used to working together and knew how to work off each other. Bucky was completely occupied in fighting them off - while not dealing any killing or maiming blows - that he forgot everything else. 

At the end, all three of them sprawled out on the mat, completely spent. 

“I think I won,” Bucky said, gathering up enough energy to kick Steve in the head because Steve was stupid enough to have collapsed within reach. Steve rolled over and scowled at him.

“No way. I killed you at least twice,” Natasha said as she panted for breath. 

“I broke your spine before you did,” Bucky argued.

“If I had had my shield -” Steve started.

“Cheater,” Natasha inserted.

“You were on my team, what do you care?”

“You’re too trusting, Rogers. I almost killed you just for the fun of it,” Natasha teased. She rolled to her knees, then took a breath and stood. Bucky admired her for that feat alone. He wasn’t moving from this position for at least another minute.

“You doing alright?” She tossed the question down at Bucky. “Coulson said that if you’re struggling, let him know.”

Bucky frowned in confusion. “Uh, I’m fine?” He’d been going on missions that targeted HYDRA bases and agents for weeks now without issue. It had been ages since Bucky’s last breakdown - or at least that’s how he felt about it. It had been a few months at least, anyway. Why Coulson was hovering, Bucky didn’t know. 

Natasha was too tired to press. She simply shook her head and hobbled to the showers. 

“Seriously though, you good?”

Bucky groaned. Steve apparently did have the energy to press. 

“If you have the energy to be annoying, you should’ve gone harder in the fight.”

“Oh please, I had you,” Steve scoffed.

“Not how I remember it.”

“Well maybe you weren’t paying attention. We kicked your ass.”

“You wish! I totally won that.”

Bucky tried to kick Steve again, but Steve batted Bucky’s foot away. 

“We won, no contest.”

“Don’t be stupid, Stevie.”

“You’re the one being stupid, stupid.”

Natasha shouted her opinion from the locker room. “You’re both being stupid!”

Bucky was sprawled out on the couch, trying to force his mind to read the paragraphs of text in front of him. The book was good, or at least decent. It had captured enough of his attention before, he knew, but now it was hard to get back into it. He’d been reading the same block of text over and over, when Tony plopped onto his lap. 

“Hey there,” Tony greeted with a knowing smile that spelled good things for Bucky. 

Bucky grinned up at Tony and tossed the book aside. “I like the outfit.”

Tony was in a skirt, a flippy A-line that ended above Tony’s knees and showed off Tony’s fantastic legs. Bucky ran a hand up Tony’s calf in appreciation. 

Tony snorted. “Of course you do.”

And of course Bucky does, because Bucky likes whatever Tony decides to wear, but he does appreciate what specific items do to Tony’s lovely assets. There are the pants that hug Tony’s ass perfectly, and the skirts that show off Tony’s wonderful legs. There’s the dresses that pinch in just right at Tony’s waist that has Bucky’s hands itching to circle it, and also the soft sweaters that make Bucky ache to run a hand down Tony’s biceps. 

Bucky’s favorite was Tony in no clothes at all, of course, but Bucky did also had an appreciation for Tony’s closet. 

“What’s up, doll?” Bucky asked, because Tony had that smile, which meant Tony had a plan. 

Tony rearranged themselves so that Tony straddled Bucky’s thighs. 

Bucky felt his blood heat, going from warm to boiling in an instant. His head spun as his blood rushed south. 

“I was thinking,” Tony leaned forward to whisper against Bucky’s lips. They took Bucky’s hand and guided Bucky up Tony’s thigh - which Bucky paused to squeeze the muscle appreciatively. Tony laughed and led Bucky’s hand higher, until Bucky was groping Tony’s bare ass cheek and then following Tony’s nudge until Bucky’s fingers slipped against Tony’s wet hole. 

Bucky’s breath punched out of him as his cock strained. 

“You got yourself ready for me?”

Tony’s skirt and sweater vest combination meant that Tony was on their way either to or from some event - Bucky had lost track of Tony’s schedule today, because all he knew was that it was full - but Tony had been thinking about Bucky, and about letting Bucky muss them up. 

Bucky sank his fingers into Tony’s ass with a groan of appreciation. Tony was slick and hot, all stretched out and ready for Bucky. 

Tony kissed Bucky sweetly on the lips, all while Tony slowly unzipped Bucky’s pants and pulled Bucky’s cock out. 

“Only if you want, though?” Tony asked, teasing, even as their own fingers joined Bucky’s in their ass, grabbing slick so that they could coat Bucky’s cock in it. 

Bucky couldn’t respond except to clutch at Tony and moan his appreciation. 

Tony laughed at Bucky. Even as Tony lined themselves up and sank down on Bucky’s cock, Tony was still laughing. 

Turns out, Tony was on his way _to_ a meeting. After Tony had ridden him into the couch, Tony pulled their panties from their pocket and handed them to Bucky. Bucky slid them up Tony’s legs, settling the underwear on Tony’s hips and kissing the line of skin just above the cloth. 

Tony readjusted their clothes, stepped back into their heels, and left Bucky with a scorching kiss and a wave goodbye. 

Bucky stayed in a melted, unmovable puddle on the couch.

  
  


“Mr. Barnes, Agent Coulson is in the elevator for you,” JARVIS announced. 

Bucky growled. “What could he possibly want?”

“I suggest you ask Agent Coulson directly.”

“Thank you, JARVIS. So helpful as always,” Bucky muttered as he rolled his eyes. 

Bucky stomped over to the elevator doors, waiting with a scowl and his arms crossed as the doors dinged open with Agent Coulson. 

“What?” he barked.

Agent Coulson’s expression never changed from that bland, welcoming smile. Steve could put Agent Coulson off his keel, Bucky knew, if Steve tried - though the job did keep getting harder and harder. 

Agent Coulson held out a small briefcase. “I have the antidote for you. Our scientists put a rush order on it, and well, they’re no Tony Stark,” Coulson admitted, “but they did their best.”

“...Antidote.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow. “Yes. The antidote for the dysregulation of some of your hormones, as caused by HYDRA’s experimentation. Your report mentioned you were exposed from a dropped jar.”

“Dysregulated hormones,” Bucky repeated slowly. “What are you - I’ve been fine,” Bucky insisted.

Tony came popping out of the staircase, out of breath and a look of concern on their face. 

“Everything okay here?” Tony asked breezily, trying not to sound winded. 

There were several flights of stairs between their floor and the workshop, and Tony must’ve dashed up them to get here so quickly. Bucky was impressed, as well as grateful for JARVIS passing along a warning to Tony. 

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Coulson said, his shrewd gaze on Bucky. “Your report says that you were exposed to HYDRA’s sample. It was a light blue powder, so I was told. Did you come in contact with it?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Didn’t do anything to me though, so I didn’t worry about it.”

If Bucky had to guess, he would say Coulson looked amused.

“Several of our agents would testify to the contrary. The powder appears to induce an altered hormonal state.”

“Be more specific, _Agent_ , you’re dancing around. What happened to Bucky?” Tony pressed, as they came to Bucky’s side. 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Bucky insisted.

Coulson took a steadying breath. “It appears to act like an aphrodisiac.”

Tony blinked and then turned to Bucky, slapping him on the arm. “You got dosed with sex pollen and didn’t say anything?”

“Say anything? I didn’t - I didn’t know!”

“I’m glad your life was not greatly disrupted by this event. Still, I do insist on the antidote to reverse the effects,” Coulson said. He stepped forward just enough so that he could set the briefcase down on the floor. He still hadn’t left the elevator. “Mr. Stark, I assume I can trust you to return Mr. Barnes to his regular state.”

Tony scowled. “Sure you can, after I get a look at whatever is in that antidote.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Coulson replied blandly. “I included extra for your analysis. Have a good day.”

Coulson left, leaving Tony to whirl on Bucky with a finger raised.

“How could you not know that you got dosed with sex pollen?”

Bucky, too, was confused. “I don’t know, I didn’t feel any different.”

Tony wiped their face. “Now the whole randiness makes sense, I guess. The affection, the -”

“Tony,” Bucky protested. “No, that wasn’t - Christ, all I could think of since the mission was how fucking in love with you I was. Everything you did, I was just - okay, so I guess maybe I got harder more often than usual but -”

Tony held up a hand, and Bucky stopped talking. With a sigh, Tony picked up the briefcase. They glared at Bucky. 

“We’re going the lab, where we’re going to run our own tests - on you, on the ‘antidote,’ that SHEILD claims to have made. If it’s up to my standards,” Tony sniffed, “then you can choose what nurse outfit I give it to you in, the pants or the skirt.”

Bucky’s head rushed as his cocked filled. He wouldn’t even blame that one on the sex pollen he’s still not convinced he got dosed with. Tony in a nurse’s outfit was a fantastic image, and Bucky didn’t know how he would choose. The pants were tight around Tony’s ass, and Tony always let Bucky cop a feel when they were wearing it. The skirt though let Bucky appreciate Tony’s legs, and he’d probably get to run a hand up Tony’s skirt again. 

“You can think about it while we run the tests,” Tony drawled as they dragged Bucky down to the workshop. 

“Will you try them both on for me? I want to make an informed choice,” Bucky begged as his hand drifted low on Tony’s waist. 

Tony’s fondness overcame their exasperation, even as they tried to shoot Bucky an unimpressed look. 

Bucky simply grinned. 


End file.
